Indigo
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Gadis indigo kecilku. Hyuugacest. AU. M-rated for incest.


_**INDIGO**_

_Seluruh karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

Sesosok gadis, dengan tubuh ramping berbalut kimono, merundukkan kepala sepenuh hati.

.

Peringai halus, lemah lembut. Gerak anggun, cantik gemulai. Wajah molek, tirus lancip. Rambut panjang, hitam kebiruan. Kulit halus, kuning langsat. Bibir ranum, merah merona. Hidung bangir, mancung menggoda. Dan bola mata itu, sepasang keindahan dalam warna layaknya pecahan batu bulan. Kecubung muda. Aneh. Ganjil. Tak lazim. Dan. Kelereng jernih itu tak hanya mampu menangkap wujud-wujud tiga dimensi.

.

"Hinata, tebak, kartu apa di tanganku?"

"As. Spade."

.

"Hinata, besok hujan atau cerah?"

"Matahari terbit bersama gerimis, naik bersama mendung dan tenggelam bersama hujan."

.

"Hinata, dimana aku menyembunyikan bola ping-pong?"

"Gelas kedua dari kiri."

.

"Hinata, aku kehilangan kalung mutiaraku."

"Kau menyimpannya di sebuah kotak kayu, di atas meja riasmu."

.

"Hinata, apa benar Sasuke akan berselingkuh dariku?"

"Dia akan mencium kening seorang gadis yang ditemuinya besok di bar."

.

_(Indigo, mereka memanggilmu.)_

.

Gadis keturunan Hyuuga. Cenayang murni. Peramal tanpa perantara. Mimpimu adalah cerminan masa depan. Pengelihatanmu adalah bayangan masa lalu. Cakra di tengah kedua matamu dibuka sebagai akses menuju dimensi lain. Kamu berdialog dengan orang mati. Kamu berbincang dengan arwah. Kamu mendengar suara kematian. Akurasi prediksimu nyaris mendekati sempurna. Seolah kamu memiliki izin khusus untuk mengintip catatan Tuhan. Souke, cabang besar utama, anggota keluarga yang didahulukan, prioritas di atas prioritas, tak pernah diizinkan cacat, dipelihara untuk selalu dalam kondisi prima.

.

Hinata, nama lahirmu, putri sulung sang pewaris darah terpuja.

.

Cara duduk bangsawan Asia Timur kamu perlihatkan. Bersimpuh dengan kedua kaki terlipat. Sepasang telapak tangan ditekankan di atas tatami. Punggung membungkuk kembali ditegapkan. Perlahan kamu meraih tangan seorang anak hawa yang penasaran. Merabanya lembut. Meremasnya perlahan. Lalu urat-urat akan menonjol di sekitar matamu. Merayap menyakitkan di pelipis dan keningmu. Sebuah tanda menyerupai swastika muncul di dahimu. Bola mata kecubung mudamu membelalak. Seolah hendak meledak. Seperti akan berpendar. Lalu dimensi keempat; sang waktu; menyembuhkanmu.

.

"Jika Anda memilih pria pertama, maka pernikahan Anda akan penuh gejolak, pertengaran dan perselingkuhan. Anda tidak akan terlalu lama bertahan. Kemungkinan besar Anda tidak akan sanggup untuk memiliki keturunan bersamanya."

"Be-begitukah? Lalu... Lalu bagaimana dengan pria kedua?"

"Dia mencintai Anda. Tetapi rasa khawatirnya akan ketidakmampuan untuk mendukung hidup Anda selalu menguasai pikirannya. Dia bisa menjaga dan membuat Anda merasa nyaman namun dalam beberapa hal dia belum siap untuk sebuah pernikahan."

"Hinata-sama... Siapakah yang lebih baik untuk kupilih?"

"Tanyakan kepada hati Anda sendiri."

"..."

"Semoga Anda bahagia."

.

Kamu selalu mengatakannya, mendoakannya, mengharap yang terbaik untuknya. Kamu akan menyampaikan kabar buruk dengan perlahan dan kabar baik dengan menyenangkan. Kamu bahagia menyaksikkan manusia-manusia itu berterima kasih, memuji dan menyebut namamu dengan penuh harap. Asa bukanlah yang kamu tawarkan. Harapan tidaklah yang kamu berikan. Kenyataan tersaput bayang-bayang, itulah maya yang kamu hidangkan. Pertanyaan akan kamu jawab dengan pertanyaan. Kamu membuat mereka mempertanyakan; masa depan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

.

Tak pernah lelah, kamu akan mewartakan, bahwa masa depan tidaklah bernilai mutlak. Masa depan adalah matriks yang rumit. Masa depan adalah probabilitas yang berbelit. Masa depan adalah kekacauan yang terorganisasi. Keputusan detik ini bagaikan sebuah domino pertama yang siap jatuh.

.

Kamu menyudahi satu sesi sore ini. Tahu berapa banyak manusia-manusia lemah yang ingin mengintip ke balik tirai takdir. Mereka mengetuk gerbang rumah ini, menyusup di lorong-lorong sunyi, merangkak ke dalam kamar tempatmu bersemedi. Dengan senang hati mereka jejalkan lembar-lembar yen ke dalam sebuah guci. Berdalih kuil ini membutuhkan perbaikan torii. Kelak mereka beringsut mundur dan memohon diri. Membawa bekal berupa secuil masa depan yang berhasil tercuri. Dan kamu, selalu menghargai. Menguatkan diri sekalipun rasa sakitmu tak terperi.

.

"Onii-san."

"Hinata-sama."

.

_Kamu tak pernah memanggil namaku._

_Sebagimana aku tak pernah mau kau genggam tanganku._

.

"Apa wanita barusan adalah yang terakhir?"

"Untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah."

"Anda harus segera kembali ke kamar, Hinata-sama."

"Saya rasa, demikian."

"Saya akan membantu Anda."

"Arigatou. Onii-san."

.

_Kamu tersenyum malu-malu. Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi langsatmu. Suaramu menghilang dan digantikan oleh detak-detak yang terlalu melaju._

.

"Hinata-chan, apa Shikamaru menyukaiku?"

"Ino-san, saya tidak bisa membaca perasaan dan pikiran manusia."

"Ah, pertanyaanku salah, ya? Begini saja, apa Shikamaru akan menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Shikamaru-san yang Anda maksud tidak akan menjadi kekasih Anda. Melainkan suami Anda. Ia akan memberikan Anda sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih, bertatahkan tiga batu permata, dengan huruf kanji yang menunjukkan nama depan Anda."

"Se-serius? Benarkah?"

"Itulah kelebat yang saya lihat."

"Wah! Kamu luar biasa, Hinata-chan!"

"Semoga Anda bahagia."

"Boleh satu pertanyaan lagi?"

"Silahkan."

"Kamu... Apa kamu bisa meramalkan percintaanmu sendiri?"

"..."

.

Bibirmu terkatup rapat.

Karena kamu telah lama mengetahuinya. Bahwa kamu tidak mungkin jatuh cinta. Kesucianmu adalah harga mati. Tak ada ruang untukmu bagi perasaan picisan. Tak ada waktu bagimu untuk nafsu dan gairah. Kamu adalah cawan agung keluarga Hyuuga. Sang perawan. Sang dewi.

.

_Sang indigo._

.

Hari-hari bergulir dan kusaksikan mendung di wajahmu. Kulihat gurat perih dalam tatapanmu. Kuperhatikan pilu dan resah dalam tingkahmu. Kamu letih dan lunglai. Kamu pucat dan gemetar. Kamu terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Ayahmu panik. Ibumu histeris. Adik perempuanmu tak henti menangis. Tubuhmu terkulai lesu di atas kasur gulung. Selimut tebal membungkus kulit berkeringatmu. Para pengintip hari esok kini sibuk menanyakan kabarmu. Mengucap permohonan akan kesembuhanmu. Memberi doa tulus untuk keselamatanmu.

.

Dan ketika belundru malam terbit, bisik-bisik spiritual itu menuai jawab.

.

Kamu bangkit. Kamu melangkah. Kamu terseok. Entah bagaimana caramu meraih kamarku. Suara gesekan kayu menyadarkanku dari tidurku. Tangan letihmu berjuang menutup pintu. Seketika tubuhmu ambruk. Dan pelukanku adalah sasaran rubuhmu. Kamu membiarkan keindahan lekuk kewanitaanmu mengintip dari balik kimono yang kamu kenakan. Kain tersibak membuatku terkesiap betapa halus kulitmu yang selama ini tersembunyi. Tidak; tidak; tidak; eksistensimu adalah pantangan terbesarku. Bunke, si nomor dua, pelayan keluarga, darah buangan, ningrat yang dilupakan.

.

Khilafmu merupakan titik butaku. Pembuluh kita dialiri darah serupa, lupakah kamu? Lupakah... _Aku?_

.

"Hinata-sama."

"..."

"Hinata-sama, saya akan antar Anda kembali ke kamar."

"...sentuh aku..."

"Hinata-sama?"

"...sentuh aku, Neji... Sentuh tubuhku..."

"...!"

.

Kamu mengetahuinya, bukan?

.

Ya, tentu saja kamu mengetahuinya. Karena itulah kamu memintaku untuk menyentuhmu. Mengemisku untuk merengkuhmu. Memohonku untuk menyetubuhimu. Kamu tahu, kamu paham, kamu mengerti. Bawha detik-detik ini semakin habis. Waktu semakin sempit. Ruang semakin tipis. Abstrak visimu mengaburkan akal sehatmu. Mata fisik dan mata batinmu sengaja kamu tumpulkan. Kamu tanpa sadar telah memilih masa depan. Sebuah keputusan yang mustahil untuk aku definisikan. Tetapi kamu mengambilnya. Lepas dari sempatkah kamu memikirkan konsekuensinya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Neji."

.

Sesosok gadis, dengan tubuh ramping berbalut kimono putih, terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati.

.

Terlambat untuk dapat kusadari. Bohong jika kukatakan penyesalan tak singgah ke dalam hati. Seharusnya aku tahu; bahwa kamu akan pergi.

.

_(Gadis indigo, mereka memanggilmu.)_

_(Gadis indigo kecilku.)_

.

Namamu ada di batu nisan itu.

.

.

~ INDIGO : tamat ~

.

.

Aunthor's note;

Catatan yang dibuat di atas ketinggian ribuan kaki (naon), alias di dalem burung besi dari pulau dewata menuju ibukota. Lagu milik Watershed berjudul Indigo Girl bolak-balik membuat saya tiba-tiba pengen mengetik sesuatu. Entahlah apa ini. Yang penting plot bunny lunas satu. Hehe. Hyuugacest is awesome.

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 30 Januari 2014 ~


End file.
